Ringtailed
by TheBooksofEli
Summary: After meeting each other looking for the same Infinity Stone. Rigby, Sly Cooper and Rocket Raccoon are all busted by Interpol, and worse, Carmelita Fox. Prison may make or break some, but for these guys, it's no sweat (except for Rigby, Rigby kind of gets owned by the "system", but he might come around). Will lives on the line, can Rocket actually break out of the prison this time?


***I don't own the rights to these characters or their specific franchise***

***The whole story will be revised to apt pleasure***

***Also, I have a poll on my profile, go check it out if you can take the heat, if not, stay out of the kitchen***

***^That was really bad, I'll stop now***

* * *

**_Ringtailed_**

**Chapter 1 - The Seize and The Siege**

* * *

Planet: Terra, Location: California, Los Angeles at 21:15:05

* * *

Rocket peered down his scanner scope.

"This is one of the highest vantage points overlooking the city. Gotta say, Quill, your planet is pretty cool."

"Thanks, we try to keep it that way."

"Look at those lights, it's so serene. God, I think I just came in my jumpsuit," smirked Rocket, now glancing at a red visor on his gun scanning the city. Suddenly a blast from the gun shot a harpoon at a glass skyscraper.

"It's a shame we'll have to blow it up."

"No! We're not blowing up Los Angeles, Rocket, just get the stone and get out! I'll get you a snowglobe later, okay?"

"Jeez, don't worry, Earth Boy, this won't take long," said Rocket, switching off his earpiece as he zipped down the line. Star-Lord tried tapping in.

"Wait, what won't? Stealing the stone or blowing up the city?"

* * *

Johnson's Elevated Art Museum, Los Angeles, CA, 9:00 PM

* * *

Sly walked into the museum sporting a white tuxedo.

"Alright, Sly, remember you've only got one chance at stealing this. It's a weird, supernatural, or uh, extra-terrestrial stone called an 'Infinity Stone'."

"Oh my gosh!"

"What?"

"Supernatural and E.T.? I just saw both of those on Netflix!"

"Come on, Sly. Focus here. It's very fragile and very dangerous. Unfortunately, since guards are crawling all over, you won't be able to get in using the staircase."

"Oh please, Bentley, we both know how much I hate the easy way - it's no fun."

"I thought you'd say that. Anyway, its on the 43rd floor but you'll have to look for vantage points to swing your way up there. Murray and I can't wait at the bottom for you. Looks like Interpol is on our tail. Catch the cane we'll shoot up to you and get a move on, before it's too late! Good luck, Sly."

"And may the force be with you, Bentley."

"Oh, come on. Even you knew that one was- ugh, never mind." Bentley tapped out of his earpiece.

"What do we need a space stone for?" Sly shrugged.

* * *

Johnson's Elevated Art Museum, Los Angeles, CA, 9:28 PM

* * *

"Rigby, the 43rd floor is off limits!"

"Oh whatever, Mordecai. Haven't you ever wondered what they're hiding up there?" said Rigby, climbing the stairs.

"Well, yes, but whatever it is, I'm sure the museum owner wouldn't want you tresspassing."

"Don't worry, I'll be down in just a sec," Rigby started prying open the metal air vent.

"Go in and come back, Rigby. _Don't touch anything!_"

Rigby climbed up, down and around the duct system until he crashed down into a pitch black room on the floor. Next to him, a glass case was lit up, covering an object called:

"'The Infinity Stone'? What's so special about it?" Just then, Rocket shattered through the glass, skidding to a stop in front of the display.

"The proof is in the pudding, kid," said Rocket, "That stone has power beyond your grasp, so, step away and no one gets a hole in their chest," he finished with a sligtht grin, squinting an eye through the sight. A split-second later, Sly swung through the shattered window in front of them.

"That stone's coming with me."

"Who the hell are you?" snorted Rocket, Sly approached them both, now they stood triangulated.

"That's no concern of yours."

"If you guys can't decide, I'll just take it."

"NO!" The other raccoons shouted back at him.

"Look, _no one's_ taking the rock but me!" Rocket tested, aiming at both of them.

Rigby knocked the display to the ground and dove through the shattered glass for the artifact. Sly got to it first, swiping it away with his cane. Rocket pistol-whipped Sly down to the ground and lauched the gun down the opposite side of the corridor all within two moves. Sly got back on his feet, chasing Rocket to the edge of the hole in the wall. They stopped short after the Infinity Stone fell down the building, Rigby forgot to stop, pushing all three of them off the edge. Sly retrieved his cane during the free-fall. He latched onto a nearby vantage point, stopping abruptly. The fall forced Sly to the end of his cane but he slid progressively more due to Rigby clinging to Sly's tail. Sly squinted his eyes and grimaced in pain, holding on desperately to both the cane and the menace on his appendage. Suddenly, they heard a shatter and a thud - followed by a car alarm; it seems that Rocket failed to save the precious ruby as they both crashed down to earth; Rocket, however, landed flat on his back, his fall inconveniently "broken" by the hood of Inspector Fox's police car. Rocket slowly got up as if sore from a strenuous workout, like nothing ever happened, only to be surrounded by a SWAT team.

"Aw fuck," Rocket muttered.

"DROP THE WEAPON! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR! NOW!"

* * *

Above Rocket, they continued to hang by his cane, do Sly's surprise, the cane lost its grip and unlatched itself. They were back to falling. Sly decided to smash a window, hoping to hook onto something. As luck had it, there was a pipe nearby that clung to the slim cane. Before he could wipe the sweat off his face, he felt the cane being hoisted up on its own. At the top of the floor, Carmelita Fox met his eyes.

"Don't think you're getting out of this one, Cooper."

"Aw. Does this mean I have to cancel our reservation?" Sly joked, even under the immense pressure of gravity.

"No more games, ringtail. Bring your new accomplice up with you." Sly safely brought the both of them up to the top, brushing the shards off his arms

"I don't know the guy, Carm. All I know is that would have been a nasty death. Shame the other guy didn't make it."

"Oh, don't worry. The three of you will enjoy a comfy cell in prison!"

"Your wish is my command, sweetheart."

"And you!" Carmelita spoke to Rigby now, "Why would you ever help a master thief like Cooper?"

Rigby's eyes dilatated at the shock of the reveal. "A what?!"


End file.
